Operation: Win Win's Heart
by KPT
Summary: Ed and Al get in a fight about whose going to marry Winry. So they decide on a contest to decide the victor


Trisha Elric had noticed something. Her boys weren't like the normal boys at Risembool Elementary. They acted like boys, they talked like boys, but they were a bit rougher than the other boys.

They didn't have many friends, aside from the girl down the road, Winry Rockbell. They liked to keep their distance from the other children. To them, the world consisted of two groups. Them, and everyone else. It was normal for them to get into arguments and make up in the end.

But because of their two "groups", when they got into a major fight, patching things together wouldn't be so easy.

"No, _I'm_ gonna marry Winry!"

"You are not, brother! It's obvious she likes me, better!"

"Yeah right, how do you know?"

"Well, for one, I'm nicer to her! And I don't do mean things to her like you do!"

6 year old Edward took a step back. Mean things? Ok. _Mayybbee_ dropping worms down her dress wasn't the best way to treat the girl you liked. But she always started it! Calling him short and stupid. It was just pay back!

But, he wondered, what if those little paybacks slowly made Winry start hating him? He couldn't stand losing to Alphonse, his cry baby younger brother. What could he do to get her to notice him? Ed smirked, as his small immature mind came up with a proposition.

"…ok, Al….we'll have a contest… whoever can get Winry to confess to him first, wins."

Al raised a brow. This could end good, he thought.

"Alright, brother. And what do I get when I win?" Al said, very confident in himself that he would be the victor.

Edward scoffed. "When _you_ win? Ha! When _I_ win, you have to throw you're favorite cat doll into the river!"

Alphonse was suddenly scared. That was his doll that kept the monsters away from him at night. That was his doll that gave him comfort. That was the only thing he had left from his father.

But what was there to lose? Edward was a loud mouthed, sarcastic jerk, and he was a kind, considerate, young boy.

"Okay then. But when _you_ lose, you have to run around the town yelling at the top of your lungs….naked." Alphonse said, smirking at the last part.

Edward's eye twitched, thinking about the humiliation he would be in for if he, by some unknown force of hatred toward the boy, would lose. But what could possibly go wrong? He was a handsome, smart, hunk. And Alphonse was a whining, bubbling, cry baby. So Edward, not thinking he could possibly have to go through with the horrendous act, agreed.

And so, Operation: Win Win's Heart had begun between the two young brothers.

Days went by, filled with many "Hi, you like nice today, Winry." "Oh here. Let me help you, Winry." and many strange looks from said girl.

The whole week the boys rarely talked with each other, and when they did, they would break out in arguments and fights fairly quickly. Trisha Elric knew this would be a long week.

It seemed like the outcome of Winry's love would be gearing towards Ed. Alphonse could talk to Winry, no problem. They always had deep conversations and had a lot of fun together. But Al never missed how whenever she looked at Ed, her cheeks would tint a slight red, her hands would fidget and she would stumble on her words.

It was obvious to everyone but Ed, that he was the one Winry liked.

Alphonse couldn't take it. He liked Winry, but he didn't like her like that. He just wanted to get a kick out of pestering his brother. But despite that, he didn't want to lose his pride and his favorite doll. So he thought of a plan, and hoped it was just what he needed to win the match.

"Hey, Winry. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Alphonse asked with a slight nervous tone during lunch one day.

"Yeah, sure Al." Winry answered, her lemon blonde bob bouncing as she followed Al to the big oak tree in the school yard.

"Well, what do you need?" Winry asked, oblivious to his blushing face. Al stopped, swiveled on his heels to face her, and popped the question:

"Winry, will you marry me?"

They did nothing but look at each other. Alphonse counted the seconds, and he could swear that that was the longest 15 seconds of his young life. Finally, Winry, with a composed face, said,

"Sorry, Al."

His eyes widened. "What? Why not?" he asked. Was it because of Edward? Had he lost?

"Its because…well…." Winry said slightly apprehensive of her answer.

"It's because I don't like men shorter than me." she stated simply, as she walked off, leaving Alphonse with his mouth hanging open.

Edward was walking home by himself one day. As he passed by the river bank, he noticed his brother squatted near the water's edge.

His mischievous mind beginning to run, Edward crept slowly toward Al. He would push Al, but catch him before he fell into the water. A harmless prank, he thought. As he crept closer and closer, he heard sniffing, and saw Al's favorite cat doll in hand. Was he crying? Why did he have his doll with him?

Ed became frozen in place when he watched his brother toss the doll into the roaring river.

"Alphonse, what are you doing?" he yelled, running toward his brother.

He looked into Al's eyes, and saw a number of things. Tears, sadness, hurt, but also determination. He was fighting to keep his tears at bay (a fight he was slowly losing) and take his punishment like a man.

Not thinking twice, Edward dove into the river. "Brother what are you-" Al paused as he saw his brother grab his doll from the river, and swim back.

Well, attempt to swim back.

Panic filled young Alphonse as he witnessed his brother try to fight back the strong current, his head bobbing in and out of the water as he tried to suck as much air into his lungs until he sank back down again.

"Brother!"

Al searched, darting his eyes back and forth looking for something, _anything_, to get his brother out of the place that could very well be his grave in a matter of minutes. There wasn't much time. Ed's time underwater was beginning to grow longer than his time above. Finally, Al found a large rope from an old tire swing.

"Brother, catch!" he yelled, throwing the rope as far as his little arms could manage. The rope landed right in front of Edward, and he didn't hesitate to grab hold of it. Slowly, but surely, Alphonse pulled the rope, until his brother was finally safely on shore.

"Brother! Are you okay? What did you-"

"What … *wheeze* were you thinking, *cough* Al?" Edward interrupted after hacking up inhaled water.

"Why would you just throw your cat out like that? The match isn't over yet!"

"…yes it is, brother…" Al said, looking down.

Edward questioned his brother's response, "…what…what do you mean? Winry hasn't-"

"….I asked Winry to marry me earlier today…she said no…" Al confessed, not willing to look at his brother.

Edward watched as his brother fought to hold in his humiliation of being rejected. Al really took it hard, didn't he? Ed couldn't stand the sight of his crying brother, and he couldn't stand being away from him anymore. He lifted his hand, placed it on Al's head, left it there for a good 5 seconds, then turned and started walking back.

Al gazed up at his brother's retreating form. This whole week was nothing but hell to Al. He had begun to think that he had started to lose his brother, his family, his _best friend_, all because of a girl. But now hell was over, and he had been forgiven. Al wiped the tears that were threatening to spill, as he ran toward Ed.

The sky was a bright red orange, and the moon was beginning to peek out of the clouds as the sun sank over the horizon. As Ed and Al walked home, Ed wondered…

"Hey Al."

Alphonse looked up from the dirt road he was walking on.

"Why, exactly,….did Winry say no to you?" Edward questioned trying to hide how anxious he was to know the answer.

Al chuckled to himself. He knew that his brother wasn't going to like it. But if it was an answer he wanted, it was an answer he would get.

" Well, Brother, she just said that she didn't like guys shorter than her…Ed?….why are you on the grou- Brother are you okay? Wake up!"

When she saw her two boys, the younger one dragging the older one home, Trisha Elric knew there was definitely something different about them.

* * *

><p><strong>ahhh this was fun. just thought i'd write my own version of how the whole Winry conflict went down. Review are loved!<strong>


End file.
